


Everything You Could Ever Want

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal has all he could ever want in Florence, but nothing he truly wants, something Abel Gideon doesn’t fail to taunt him about in his memories.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Everything You Could Ever Want

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Antipasto, the third season. I cannot express how much I love the flashbacks with Abel Gideon, how Abel Gideon shattered Hannibal Lecter’s attempts at starting a new life in Florence by saying Will Graham’s name. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

The glittering lights of Florence flickering from marble, from gold, from candlelight disappear, taking Bedelia with it. I’m back at my home in Baltimore, back in the private lair I created fro Abel Gideon so he could get a taste of the Chesapeake Ripper. And the Ripper could get a taste of him. 

“Poor Hannibal. You have everything you could ever want, only you find you want none of it.” Limbless, trapped in a chair, nothing but the lingering taste of a dead man in my mouth, he still manages a mocking smile, mocking everything around him, mocking my power over him. “You take refuge in illusions with me, hiding from what you truly want.” He allows his smile to twist into a smirk. “Or perhaps I should say whom?”

I let the illusion go. Abel Gideon disappears like a Cheshire Cat, leaving his smirk to linger in my memories. I gaze at the walls of my palazzo, the bust, the objects of solid gold. Here is a luxury seldom dreamed of. Through a crack of light in the bedroom, I see the silhouette of Bedelia unzipping her dress. 

I have everything many a man would want, only I want none of it the way I want Will Graham. I dare not close my eyes, allow myself to picture him, for fear I will be lost. 

Will, you’ve set my passion on fire as much as I ever set your mind on fire. Talk about reciprocity. All other desires burn, turning into ashes compared to my longing for you. 

I have an equilibrium, a safety here, a security. I can embrace opulence, art, and use skills I’ve long left mouldering. I haven’t dared to think of you. Once I do, I’ll never stop. 

Abel Gideon knew this. His ghost took his vengeance, lingering over his final days, whispering your name, my heart’s desire. Making it impossible not to think of you.

The peace here is tarnished by longing for the danger, the fire you bring. I will come to you, bringing gifts of blood and torn flesh, an expression of the perilous passion you’ve awakened, the heartbreak I can no longer ignore.

Are you coming to me? Do you feel even a fraction of the yearning for me I do for you? Will you be waiting for me? 

I’ll find the answers in the Normal Chapel, one way or another.


End file.
